


The Black Crows

by lilbabyjenjen



Series: Haikyuu Kpop Idol AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - KPOP Idols, Angst, Crushes, Crying, Dancing and Singing, Fluff, Genderbending, How Do I Tag, Idol Life, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Multi, Romance, Secret Relationship, but yes, but yes some kpop idol stuff, daichi is a good leader, life as an idol is stressful, some cute times too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilbabyjenjen/pseuds/lilbabyjenjen
Summary: Like any other k-pop idol group, Karasuno was not an exception to drama, especially when the pressure of the company they are in were more than demanding.[ haikyuu idol au : karasuno ] - coming soon !!
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Haikyuu Kpop Idol AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135103
Kudos: 5





	The Black Crows

**Author's Note:**

> a fic meant for kpop and anime fans !! idk ive always been craving a kpop idol au for haikyuu huhu 
> 
> and YES im making it !! please dont let it flop huhu

Twelve young female idol trainees, age ranging between 18 to 15, walked into the meeting room, nervous and scared. It’s not very often trainees were called into the meeting room. When it does happen, it’s mostly when trainees are kicked out of the company, deemed useless. The twelve of them wondered what their fate was. Were their dreams for being an idol going to be thrown away?

Trainees are divided into different groups, constantly changing based on their evaluations. Most of the trainees don’t know one another- some don’t want to know anyone else other than their small group of friends. The competition to debut was tight. Only a few would debut among hundreds waiting in line. 

The oldest senior from Group 3A, the longest one in the company as a rookie among the other eleven, Sawamura Daichi sat nearest to the CEO of the company, fiddling with her fingers. To her right sat Sugawara Koushi from the same group as hers and across her sat Azumane Asahi from Group 3B, both of them being her close friends since she was accepted into the company.

The following were trainees from other groups, Tanaka Ryuunosuke and Ennoshita Chikara from Group 2J; Kinoshita Hisashi, Narita Kazuhito and Nishinoya Yuu from Group 2K; Hinata Shoyo, Tsukishima Kei and Yamaguchi Tadashi from Group 1F and finally Kageyama Tobio from Group 1C. It’s clear as light that they don’t know each other well, silence filling up the room.

The CEO of the company fixed the files and documents on the desk, flipping through the pages while the 12 terrified trainees sat in the meeting room, waiting for an answer. It was an antagonising five minutes when the CEO finally looked up.

“I suppose each and every single one of you are nervous as to why you are here.” He began. “Everytime trainees are brought into this room, there are two reasons. A debut  _ or  _ a termination in contract. Don’t worry I tell this to everyone that walked into this room. Nothing from what I said was unique.”

The girls’ shoulders slumped. There was barely any hope to debut at this point. 

But things started to change when the CEO shot a small smile.

“Well, what I’m going to say next is something I rarely do. The twelve of you will be debuting as a group next year.” He revealed.

The girls were ecstatic but remained calm, mostly showing relief in their faces that they would not be kicked out of the company for not being good enough to reach the standards of the company. As the CEO explained the process and the details regarding their debut, everyone showed different reactions.

Hinata, Kageyama, Tanaka and Nishinoya were at the edge of their seats, eager for what’s to come. Tsukishima remained stoic but was definitely a tad bit excited deep inside. Yamaguchi had a soft smile on her face, eyes sparkling with joy. Ennoshita, Narita and Kinoshita showed a little bit of concern as that would forever be their life from then on, but was happy overall for getting to debut.

While some showed happiness in the form of smiles, some showed it in forms of tears. 

Daichi silently cried, hiding her crying face behind her hands. She trained the longest among them all, a total of 7 years, ripping her off from her childhood. She was more than just happy. Sugawara rubbed her back, comforting her as her own eyes were clouded with tears. She was overjoyed at this statement. After years of endless training and being close to failing, she was relieved they got the chance to debut. Asahi was no exception to tears. She sobbed and sobbed, her own brown hair getting wet with tears.

“Your positions will be further discussed in a later meeting but for now, you are to take note that Daichi will be your leader from now on. You have a day off today, you are to be back in this meeting room tomorrow morning for further explanation regarding your positions and theme of the debut, as well as what is there to expect when you debut.” He explained. “Noted?”

“Yes, sir.” They all replied, bowing respectfully as the CEO walked out of the meeting room.

There were hugs going around everywhere. They started to introduce themselves to one another, the only way to get to know each other before they’re stuck on each other’s asses for the rest of their lives. The path to debut was a tough one. Excruciating diets, dance routines, vocal classes, evaluations… 

But now that they’re here, lucky as they were, ready to debut in a year’s time.

As a team who will eventually achieve their dreams to be a Kpop idol.

**Author's Note:**

> I CAN'T WAIT TO START THIS DFBFFKF ANYWAYS THIS IS COMING SOON SO DO LOOK FORWARD TO THE DAY I UPDATE THIS !! hehe


End file.
